Gravibot
First Fight Overview The Gravibot is the boss of Faraway Planet. It has many attacks related to controlling gravity. It places Zombies like the Zombot, and occasionally crouches down, but that's where the similarities end. It can control the gravity, increasing or decreasing it at will. The gravity starts out like it is in the Faraway Planet Stage, so higher than normal on Earth. After losing 2,000nds of health, he changes the gravity to normal, Earth's gravity, allowing Bungees and Jumping Zombies to appear and work perfectly, and slightly speeding up the Zombies. After losing 4,000nds of health, he changes the gravity to low, making Jumping Zombies jump TWO SPACES at a time. Please make a picture if you can. Just make it look robotic and as big as the Zombot, and not too much like the Zombot. I don't have a very good idea for its appearance, so be creative, and I will probably accept your idea. Attacks Gravity Grab Uproots a plant and makes it float around in zero gravity and then drops the plant onto another plant somewhere else, killing both of them. Gravitational Push Pushes the rightmost plant in every row back a space, destroying the plants pushed and the plants on the space behind. It does this when crouching, and it can be stopped if the Gravibot is hit by a Time Chili, but this will not have a time freeze or slowdown effect when it hits the Gravibot. Time Shield Not really an attack, this shields Zombies from the effects of a Time Chili, or restores them to normal if they are currently affected by one. He will perform this at random times (usually once every 30-60 seconds), but if a Time Chili has recently been planted, the chances of this being used is doubled. Gravity Crusher After losing 2,000nds of health, it can do this, which crushes plants onscreen, one every second. It continues to use this attack until there are no more plants, or you plant a Time Chili, which will stop this attack. Anti-G Deflector After losing 2,000nds of health, it can do this, which deflects Anti-G attacks from the Anti-gravity Pea or Anti-G-shroom back at the plants, damaging them. This only effects the attacks if they hit a Zombie. Anti-G Grab After losing 4,000nds of health, it can do this, which makes five random plants float around weightlessly, and they will fall on other plants. This is a more powerful version of Gravity Grab. Plants Common Anti-Gravity Pea Elephant Yam Anti-G-shroom Bear-shroom Uncommon Scanner Plant Nutalien Time Chili (save these for when you need them) Witch-shroom Cherry Bomb Jalapeno Rare EMPeashooter Chameliplant Zombies Common Zombie Conehead Zombie Buckethead Zombie Zombalien Uncommon Zombalrog Pole-vaulting Zombie (after losing 2,000nds of health) Bungee Zombie (in pairs after losing 2,000nds of health) Rare Zomgus Zombalien Mechanic and Zombalien Robot Pogo Zombie (after losing 2,000nds of health) Attack Pattern Beginning *Sends three Zombies. *Sends two Conehead Zombies. *Sends a Buckethead Zombie. *Sends a Zombalien. *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Gets up and sends two random Zombies. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Gravity Grab. *Sends five random Zombies. *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Acts randomly until it loses 2,000nds of health. After losing two fifths of its health *Changes Gravity to normal. *Sends a Zombie. *Sends a Conehead Zombie. *Sends a Buckethead Zombie. *Sends two Zombaliens. *Sends a Zombalrog. *Uses Gravity Crusher. *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Gets up and uses Time Shield. *Sends three jumping Zombies. *Sends two Bungee Zombies. *Uses Anti-G Deflector. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Gravity Grab. *Acts randomly until it loses 4,000nds of health. After losing four fifths of its health *Changes Gravity to low. *Sends three Zombaliens. *Sends two Zombalrogs. *Sends a Zomgus. *Uses Anti-G Grab. *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Uses Time Shield. *Sends five random Zombies. *Sends a Zombalien Mechanic. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Anti-G Deflector. *Uses Gravity Crusher, *Sends four random Zombies. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Gravity Crusher. *Acts randomly until it dies. Notes Time Chili belongs to TMA and I use Time Chili as it is Free-use. Rewards *Five Diamonds. *Grenadia. Rematch Overview The Gravibot Mk. II is the boss of FP: Zomboss's Base. It has more health and more attacks than before, and uses more zombie types. It places Zombies like the Zombot, and occasionally crouches down, but that's where the similarities end. It can control the gravity, increasing or decreasing it at will. The gravity changes just like in the first Gravibot fight. Please make a picture if you can. It would be similar to the first Gravibot, but looking slightly bigger and better. Attacks Gravity Grab Same as last time. Gravitational Push Same as last time. Time Shield Same as last time. Gravity Crusher Same as last time. Anti-G Deflector Same as last time. Anti-G Grab Same as last time. Orbital Shields Makes a metal shield orbit around every zombie. They can block attacks (up to 50nds) when they are at the right point in their orbit. Antimatter Bomb Can only be used once, when it loses 4,000nds of health, this bomb obliterates EVERY PLANT AND ZOMBIE IN A DOOM-SHROOM'S RANGE. It drops the bomb in the middle space, and it will leave a Crater too. Plants Common Shock Plant Quoylja Useegol Nutalien Uncommon Scanner Plant Time Chili (save these for when you need them) Grenadia Fishy Rock Rare Thyme Portal Saxifraga Fagellaris Radar Sap Battery Pea Twice Black Hole Berry Zombies Common Zombie Zombalien Zombalrog Uncommon Pole-vaulting Zombie (after losing 2,000nds of health) Pogo Zombie (after losing 2,000nds of health) Zombalien Driver Zombalien Mechanic and Zombalien Robot Invisible Zombalien Rare Zomgus Zombalien Juggernaut (after losing 4,000nds of health) Attack Pattern Beginning *Sends three Zombies. *Sends three Zombaliens. *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Gets up and sends two random Zombies. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Gravity Grab. *Sends five random zombies. *Uses Orbital Shields *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Acts randomly until it loses 2,000nds of health. After losing two fifths of its health *Changes Gravity to normal. *Sends a Zombie. *Sends three Zombaliens. *Sends a Zombalrog. *Sends a Zomgus. *Uses Orbital Shields. *Uses Gravity Crusher. *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Gets up and uses Time Shield. *Sends three jumping zombies. *Uses Anti-G Deflector. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Gravity Grab. *Acts randomly until it loses 4,000nds of health. After losing four fifths of its health *Changes Gravity to low. *Uses Antimatter Bomb. *Sends two Zombalrogs. *Sends a Zomgus. *Sends a Zombalien Juggernaut. *Uses Anti-G Grab. *Uses Orbital Shields. *Crouches down and attempts a Gravitational Push attack. *Uses Time Shield. *Sends five random Zombies. *Sends two Zombalien Mechanics. *Sends three Zombalien Soldiers. *Uses Orbital Shields. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Anti-G Deflector. *Uses Gravity Crusher, *Sends six random Zombies. *Uses Time Shield. *Uses Orbital Shields. *Uses Gravity Crusher. *Acts randomly until it dies. Notes Time Chili belongs to TMA and I use Time Chili as it is Free-use. Rewards *This guy shows up in a machine he created, the Zombalien Robot-Mech, and you have another boss fight! Music This music plays during both fights with the Gravibot. Copyright information: I did not make this remix, and I do not claim ownership. Category:Zombies Category:Boss Zombies Category:Zombies made by Milesprower2 Category:Zombies That Do Not Strike Your House Category:Attacking Zombies